deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Rematch: Wolverine vs. Naruto Uzamaki
Wolverine: the violent Canadian X-Man with a the healing factor, indestrucible skeleton and even sharper claws. vs. Naruto Uzumaki: Konohagakure's hotheaded jinchūriki who is determined to become the next Hokage. Wolverine Wolverine's life is mostly clouded in mystery even to himself. Born in Canada between 1882 and 1885, the man that is now largely known as simply "Logan" was born James Howlett, the illegitimate son of Elizabeth Howlett and the Howletts' grounds-keeper, Thomas Logan. When Thomas invaded the Howlett household in a drunken stupor and killed James' father. After this, the young James popped his claws for the first time and killed Thomas, before being driven off by his own mentally disturbed mother. After this James grew up in the Canadian wilderness and was adopted by a pack of wolves. Eventually, he began to live among humans once more and joined the Canadian Army to fight in WW1 and later WW2. He also worked as a crime-fighting mercenary and joined numerous special task forces and law enforcement agencies, including the CIA. At some point, James was kidnapped by the Weapon X program who covert his skeleton and claws with Adamantium and wiped his mind in order to turn him into a human weapon. He ultimately proved to be too hard to control and broke free of his programming before slaughtering his former puppet masters. Now with no memories of his life, James took up the name Logan as it was the only name of significance he could remember and began to once again wander the Earth. Eventually, Logan joined the X-Men under the name Wolverine and somewhat gained a reputation as a father figure among the younger superheroes. Equipment= *'Adamantium Skeleton:' Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, were laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are practically indestructible. **'Adamantium Claws:' Wolverine's adamantium-laced skeleton includes six retractable 30 cm (12 inch) long bone claws that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. They are sharp enough to cut through almost everything, including the Hulk's skin. Wolverine can unsheathe these claws at will. He has three claws on each arm. |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Healing factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is his accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue within a few seconds. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman physicality:' Thanks to his extensive physical training and mutant physiology, Wolverine has high levels of physical prowess which range from the levels of an Olympic athlete to straight up superhuman. **'Superhuman strength:' Wolverine is capable of lifting 362 kg (800 pounds) for short periods of time, but was once capable of lifting and throwing the 433 kg (955 pounds) Ursa Major. **'Superhuman speed:' Wolverine is fast enough to keep up with Spider-Man and frequently rushed people before they could fire at him. **'Superhuman stamina:' His healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and is partially immune to fatigue toxins generated by physical exertion and thus has greater endurance than actual humans. He is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. **''Superhuman agility:' Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, he is able to jump nearly 30 ft high without a running start. **'Superhuman senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness and complete darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans cannot hear at a greater distance, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that has thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. *'Martial Arts:' During his time as a Canadian soldier, CIA agent, samurai, and X-Man, Wolverine has mastered 15 forms of martial arts and learned almost every fighting style on Earth. This has allowed him to keep up with Iron Fist and Black Panther. He also taught hand-to-hand combat to various other X-Men and superheroes. Naruto '''Naruto Uzamaki' was born to Minato Namikaze, the Village of the Konohagakure's 4th Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki. During his birth, the Village was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox which was threatening to destroy it. Seeing no other option, Minato sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto, dying in the process while Kushina died to complications with childbirth. During his childhood, Naruto was ostracised by most of the Leaf's citizens as they started to believe Naruto had the Nine-Tails' evil within in him. Despite this Naruto befriended Iruka Umino, a teacher of the Leaf's shinobi academy. He also began to believe that by becoming the village's next Hokage, he would be accepted by his pierce. Thanks to his valiant actions to protect Konohagakure and his actions in the 4th Great Shinobi War, Naruto finally became accepted by the Leaf and even achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. Equipment= *'Kunais and Shurikens:' Naruto carries two pouches on his person filled with kunai and shuriken respectively. Kunai are designed for cutting and thrusting but are often used as projectiles as well. Shurikens are star-shaped metal throwing weapons. Both of these weapons are also often used as distractions. |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Chakra:' Chakra is life energy that runs through all beings in the world of Naruto, though only shinobi are trained to manipulate this energy which allows them to channel it into various 'jutsu'. Naruto has learned to use his own chakra to stick to walls and ceilings and walk on water. Because of his large chakrapool, mostly thanks to the Nine-Tailed Beast, Naruto is able to heal small wounds within seconds. Should Naruto run out of chakra he will die, but since his chakra and physical stamina are tied to each other he is more likely to pass out due to exhaustion before it comes to that. *'Superhuman agility:' Like most shinobi, Naruto is able to leap and jump several meters, though its not known how excatly how far. *'Taijutsu:' Taijutsu is the art of hand-to-hand combat. While Naruto originally wasn't adept at using it, he improved under the teachings of Jiraiya. Still, he prefers taking his enemy by surprise over using martial arts. *'Ninjutsu:' Ninjutsu are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To activate a jutsu, a ninja needs to be channel their own chakra by flashing a series of appropriate hand signs. **'Shadow Clones:' One of Naruto's trademark jutsu are shadow clones. By creating shadow clones one creates an identical copy of himself while simultaneously dividing ones own chakra. Shadow clones act independent from their creator, but since they also share their creator's memories, personality, and train of thought, this is never an issue. Shadow clones will be able to perform their own jutsu, except for the shadow clone jutsu itself. Upon receiving enough physical damage a clone will disappear, upon which the clone's chakra and newly gained information will be returned to the caster. Because of his own great chakra pool, Naruto is able to create hundreds of shadow clones if needed but does generally limit this. **'Rasengan:' The second of Naruto's trademark jutsu. As its English name implies, the Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra. In order to activate this jutsu, Naruto summons a shadow clone one to add the rotation while Naruto himself summons the chakra needed. This jutsu is powerful enough to kill an average shinobi with a direct hit. Naruto can also create a Rasengan that is twice as big than a normal Rasengan, though he needs a shadow clone to wield it. Lastly, when combined with his wind nature Naruto is able to create an even more powerful Rasengan though this needs two shadow clones to create. ***'Wind Release: Rasenshuriken:' A variant of Wind Release: Rasengan which is created by the same method, although an additional shape transformation is applied, giving it the appearance of a large shuriken. The Rasenshuriken requires a great deal of chakra to perform. Naruto has been shown creating as many as three Rasenshuriken on his own before tiring out. When it hits a solid object the Rasenshuriken detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex, countless microscopic wind blades are created. The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level. **'Transformation Technique:' This jutsu allows Naruto to change the appearance of himself, his weapons, or shadow clones. He used this to create his own jutsu called the "Sexy Jutsu" where he transforms into a nude attractive female version of himself with smoke covering parts of his body (I shit you not), though this is rarely used in combat he does use it sometimes to confuse or distract enemies. A thing worth noting is that the transformation jutsu only creates illusions and does not change the shape of an affected object. **'Summoning:' Having made a blood contract with the toads of Mount Myōboku, Naruto is able to summon one of them in battle. While he usually tries to summon the giant sword-wielding Chief Toad Gamabunta, he usually ends up accidentally summoning his sons Gamakichi or Gamatatsu. Gamabunta is the biggest and the strongest of the three, followed by Gamakichi who is the hight of an adult human, and Gamatatsu who is just the size of a normal toad. All three toads are able to spew oil from their mouths and are able to leap and jump very far distances. *'Jinchūriki Forms:' When directly tapping into the Nine-Tailed Beast's chakra Naruto gets surrounded by a layer of red, wispy chakra granting him enhanced strength, speed and healing. With each tail that appears Naruto becomes stronger but also loses himself to the Nine-Tails destructive tendencies. When four tails have appeared from Naruto's aura he is entirely ruled by his bestial instincts and his body violently changes to resemble the Nine-Tails. Because of his lack of control over the Nine-Tails, Naruto tries to avoid using its power but might use it when driven into a corner. When only having reached one tail, he is able to create the Rasengan without the help of a shadow clone. **'Superhuman strength:' When tapping into the Nine-Tailed Beast's chakra, Naruto is able to stop a giant snake from tackling Sasuke, punch with enough force to break rocks, and send people flying with a single punch. **'Superhuman speed:' Naruto's normal speed is already fast for a normal human, but when tapping into the Nine-Tails this speed increases even further to the point most shinobi can't keep up even if they possess a special tracking ability. **'Superhuman durability:' As a normal human Naruto is able to take direct hits from strong jutsu. Even when fatally injured he usually manages to beast through it by willpower alone. When having reached four tails the Sword of Kusanagi, a sword that is capable of cutting through anything, was unable to pierce his skin. **'Tailed Beast Ball:' A jutsu that's only available to Naruto when having reached four tails. While most jinchūriki gather energy and then fire the ball as it is, the Nine-Tails devours it and fires it as a blast. It's powerful enough to take out large chunks of woodland. X-Factors Training Wolverine presumably received training from the Canadian Army, CIA, and even received training from the ninja, Ogun. While part of the X-Men, he was put through rigorous training and frequently spars with his fellow X-Men and has frequent visits to the Danger Room. As a shinobi, Naruto had to go through the Konohagakure's Ninja Academy where he learned basic chakra control, hand-to-hand combat, and infiltration techniques. In order to graduate Naruto, along with other members of his school, had to take part in the chunin exam, which existed out of tests of willpower, information gathering, one-on-one combat, and teamwork. After graduating Naruto received additional training from Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya, both of whom are very legendary and experienced ninja in their own right. Naruto also frequently spars with his fellow Leaf shinobi. Experience Despite having forgotten almost everything before World War II, Wolverine still has a long career of fighting under his belt. And fought against wild animals, criminals both superhuman and normal, ninjas, other superheroes and supervillains. Due to his unique skills and close ties to elite ninja, Naruto has been sent on missions that are way higher ninja his age usually get send on. This resulted in Naruto being forced to fight other strong ninjas such as Orochimaru, Orochimaru's student Kabuto Yakushi, Kakuzu, Zabuza Momochi, and most notably Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's love intrest frenemy. Brutality Wolverine doesn't shy away from killing. In the past, he has killed crooks and supervillains either out of self-defense, to protect others or just because they are evil. He does have some compassion, however, and rarely kills someone who doesn't deserve it. Naruto doesn't like killing others, preferring to subdue or reform his enemies instead. However, he is open to the idea, especially when the lives of others are at stake. Tactics Despite coming over as brutish, Wolverine is a very skilled tactician. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head. Naruto is pretty creative, often using unpredictable and unorthodox methods to beat his opponents. Usually, he first unleashes a group shadow clones to learn about his enemies capabilities before fully engaging and uses his move set to confuse and surprise before landing a devastating attack. Notes * The Naruto I am using is from before the final battle with Pain so, he won't have Sage Mode. * The battle will take place in a forest neither are familiar with. * Voting will end whenever I feel like I have enough votes and everyone has finished their vote. *The battle doesn't need to be to the death. It can also be until one knocks the other out, forces to surrender or flee. Category:Blog posts